Penguins Around The World
Penguins Around The World was an activity connected with 101 Days of Fun. Players were told to send in their pictures to Club Penguin. To take part in this activity, players had to take a picture of their own penguin or puffle toy at famous landmarks or places related to the plush. If a player did not have any Club Penguin toys, they could also create something by themselves. To submit a picture, players had to go to ClubPenguin.com, go to the community, click on Fan Gallery, and submit their photo in the "Penguins Around the World" section. If a player's photo was selected, the community would be able to see it on the Penguins Around the World site. Gallery 03-07-09 08 lg.jpg|A Viking penguin by the Beach 03-07-09 11 lg.jpg|Three penguins in Trafalgar Square, London 03-07-09 09 lg.jpg|A yellow puffle in Italy 03-07-09 01 lg.jpg|Squidzoid in Sydney, Australia 03-07-09 02 lg.jpg|A penguin exploring the wild 03-07-09 03 lg.jpg|A rockstar penguin standing near graffiti 03-07-09 04 sm.jpg|A yellow puffle hanging out in a fence 03-07-09 05 lo.jpg|Shadow Guy skydiving 03-07-09 06 lg.jpg|A dragon standing on a giant leaf 03-07-09 07 lg.jpg|Rockhopper relaxing by the shore 03-07-09 10 sm.jpg|A ballerina penguin and a dragon having fun 03-07-09 12 lg.jpg|A black puffle hanging out on top of a giant guitar statue Fountain.PNG|A Red Puffle standing on the edge of a fountain 15-07-09 01 lg.jpg|A flying ninja masked blue puffle 15-07-09 02 lg.jpg|A king penguin near a castle 15-07-09 03 lg.jpg|A diver penguin standing near a globe 15-07-09 04 lg.jpg|A bumblebee penguin flying toward flowers 15-07-09 05 lg.jpg|A red puffle relaxing on an inner tube 15-07-09 06 lg.jpg|King Ra-Ra and Boris standing near a pyramid 07-27-09 01 lg.jpg|An explorer penguin riding on a float 07-27-09 02 lg.jpg|Puffles hanging out in Mount Rushmore 07-27-09 03 lg.jpg|A penguin in pajamas, getting ready for bed 07-27-09 04 lg.jpg|A black puffle playing video games 07-27-09 05 lg.jpg|A penguin playing soccer 07-27-09 06 lg.jpg|A red puffle on a totem pole 06-08-09 06 lg.jpg|Rockhopper at the beach 06-08-09 05 lg.jpg|Two penguins in a car 06-08-09 04 lg.jpg|Aunt Arctic kayaking 06-08-09 03 lg.jpg|Three penguins and three puffles on an airplane wing 06-08-09 02 lg.jpg|Gamma Gal near the Golden Gate Bridge 06-08-09 01 lg.jpg|A black puffle in a LEGO-themed setting 13-08-09 06 lg.jpg|A red puffle inside a cannon 13-08-09 05 lg.jpg|A purple puffle on a chair, "fishing" 13-08-09 04 lg.jpg|A green puffle on a ship 13-08-09 03 lg.jpg|A pink puffle listening to an iPhone 13-08-09 02 lg.jpg|A green puffle on a mushroom 13-08-09 01 lg.jpg|A penguin playing basketball 19-08-09 06 lg.jpg|A green puffle cheering for the red team or blue team 19-08-09 05 lg.jpg|A green puffle resting on leaves 19-08-09 04 lg.jpg|A Rescue Squad penguin, a Viking penguin, and Gamma Gal standing near a totem pole 19-08-09 03 lg.jpg|A Frankenstein penguin and a green puffle 19-08-09 02 lg.jpg|Four puffles enjoying some Puffle O's 19-08-09 01 lg.jpg|Squidzoid riding on a boat 08-26-09 01 lg.jpg|Aunt Arctic writing an article 08-26-09 02 lg.jpg|A penguin playing Hide and Seek with a puffle 08-26-09 03 lg.jpg|Squidzoid on an umbrella at the beach 08-26-09 04 lg.jpg|A ballerina practicing ballet 08-26-09 05 lg.jpg|A purple puffle near a pool with a flower on its head 08-26-09 06 lg.jpg|A penguin in front of the White House 09-02-09 01 lg.jpg|A Golden Viking Helmet penguin attached to balloons 09-02-09 02 lg.jpg|Two yellow puffles "playing" tennis 09-02-09 03 lg.jpg|Squidzoid penguin and Bee penguin sitting on a fence in Pennsylvania 09-02-09 04 lg.jpg|A Mexican-themed penguin in front of Arch of Triumph in France 09-02-09 05 lg.jpg|Aunt Arctic talking to a group of penguins 09-02-09 06 lg.jpg|Aunt Arctic at Paris 08-09-09 01 lg.jpg|A king penguin, with men riding horses in the background 08-09-09 02 lg.jpg|Rockhopper "riding" on a homemade Migrator 08-09-09 03 lg.jpg|A Rescue Squad penguin on a gondola lift 08-09-09 04 lg.jpg|Two puffles in England. Big Ben could be seen in the background 08-09-09 05 lg.jpg|Aunt Arctic "driving" a buggy with two puffles along for the ride 08-09-09 06 lg.jpg|Rockhopper standing next to a fish 09-15-09 01 lg.jpg|A purple puffle in a ball pit 09-15-09 02 lg.jpg|An explorer penguin in Rome 09-15-09 03 lg.jpg|A blue puffle on a pool table 09-15-09 04 lg.jpg|Rockhopper near Niagara Falls 09-15-09 05 lg.jpg|A jester and a green puffle near a ferris wheel 09-15-09 06 lg.jpg|A ballerina penguin near Stonehenge, located in England 09-25-09 01 lg.jpg|A ballerina penguin near the Washington Monument in Washington D.C 09-25-09 03 lg.jpg|A Viking penguin on a boat 09-25-09 04 lg.jpg|Rockhopper standing near a statue 09-25-09 05 lg.jpg|Three penguins hanging on a ladder 09-25-09 06 lg.jpg|A black puffle near a cat 03-22-10 01 lg.jpg|A bee penguin on some rocks 03-22-10 06 lg.jpg|A penguin in Alaska 03-29-10 01 lg.jpg|Rockhopper on a boat 03-29-10 02 lg.jpg|An orange puffle on a tow-along truck See also *101 Days of Fun *Coins For Change External links *Submit Photos Here *Gallery of Photos